Ultimate Teen Titans: Blind Date
by Whenntooda
Summary: UTT Episode Two. Beast Boy and Starfire notice a spark between Spider-Man and Raven. Their goal: light the fuse of romance! Sequel to Ultimate Teen Titans. Like the story image? Artwork by spideyxraefan courtesy of deviantART.
1. Chapter 1: It's Getting Awkward Here

****This story will not make much sense unless you read Ultimate Teen Titans. You can find it by going to my page.

**Ultimate Teen Titans**

**Blind Date**

**Chapter I**

**It's Getting Awkward 'Round Here...**

"Don't you see?! It's right there! It's so obvious!"

Beast Boy was fervently gesturing at two different places at once. Starfire struggled to keep up.

"I do not understand..." she said.

"Raven! And Spider-Man! Can't you see?!"

"Oh..."

Suddenly, Starfire knew what Beast Boy was talking about. Spider-Man was fiddling around with his webshooter, and Raven was reading a book, but they didn't seem too preoccupied by these. They kept stealing furtive looks at each other, always when the other looked away. It was almost maddening, not to mention a little sweet.

"Now do you see?!"

"Yes, I see what you mean." Star turned to BB. "So, what does that mean? Do they have feelings for each other?"

BB blew his breath out in exasperation.

"Of course they do! Didn't you notice, when he became a Titan, he was convinced by Raven? He looked at her! Not at you, Cyborg, or me... Raven!"

He was referring to when Spider-Man had officially joined the Teen Titans six months ago. The Titans' Tower, which had been destroyed, had been rebuilt, and now BB was turning his attention to pressing matters.

"We need to do something! It's driving me crazy! It's like being caught in between you and Robin before you two started going out..."

"Was it really that bad?" Star asked concernedly. BB rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get them in a situation where they are forced to confess their real feelings for each other," BB went on. "'Cuz they aren't gonna do it on their own. Raven has no idea how to approach a guy without killing him, and Spidey... he seems to shy around her."

"What if you are wrong?" Star asked. "Would not that make things even more awkward?" BB grinned slyly.

"Oh no," he said, chuckling manically. "I have a plan..."

* * *

"This is the idea," BB explained to the Titans assembled, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire. He had charts, graphs, and schematics spread out all over the place. He pulled them out and threw them away. They all seem to compose of childish drawings with Crayons featuring a red stick figure and a purple stick figure with a skirt.

"Okay, Spider-Man and Raven like each other," he said. "Like-like each other. But both of them are too embarrassed to admit it to the other. So, here's the plan..."

"We set them up on a blind date. Neither of them will know that they're gonna go on a blind date, and they won't know that they'll be on the date with each other. When they find out, they will hopefully decide to go through with it, and from there, it's history."

He stared at all of the teens, one eye twitching slightly. Cyborg had his mouth open slightly, and Robin had his eyebrow raised. Star was the only one who seemed to like the idea, as she clasped her hands under her chin and said, "Glorious!"

"I don't know..." Robin said, scratching his head. "I think you may be right about them, but I don't think it's any of our business."

"Yeah, I really don't think we should do anything," Cy agreed. "I mean, I like the guys too much. I respect Spider-Man, and Raven... well, I don't wanna do anything that might make them mad."

"Because Raven would kill us," Robin concurred. "And Spider-Man's still getting over leaving his universe behind."

"Oh, c'mon!" BB said, watching his support vanish. "I need at least one other person to help me, to make this work!"

"Sorry, BB," Robin said. "Count me out."

"Me too," Cyborg said.

"Okay, but don't say anything!" he warned them. He turned to Star. "You in?"

She nodded, her eyes gleaming with the thought of her friends finally finding romance in each other.

"Okay!" BB said, clapping his hands. "Let's get to work..."


	2. Chapter 2: Broaching The Subject

****Wow. I put the first chapter out and everything comes crashing into me like a wave. I wanna take this moment to respond to all of the reviews.

**alchemists19**: I'm glad you think so.  
**spideyxraefan**: Thank you for drawing that picture. I have that and another one. I really like them, they're cute. And yes, I will do more.  
**Rider Paladin**: Everything will be answered, and thanks for the love. Love for stories is very good. Actually, I have something special planned for the Wilson bros, but I can tell you one thing, they aren't a team anymore. Far from it.  
**wereguardian**: Without being mean, what the hell? I think you have the wrong fanfic. But thanks for the review anyway!

**Chapter II**

**Broaching The Subject**

Beast Boy whistled innocently as he gradually made his approach to Spider-Man. Peter was testing out the density of his new web. He seemed to have made a lot of mistakes in the batch, as it first wobbled insanely, snapped in three places, and when Peter fell in a heap on the floor, it dissolved into dust and fell on him, making him look like a ghost.

As he coughed out the dust, BB started conversation.

"You seem... distracted, Spidey," he said, helping him to his feet. "Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing," Peter said, sounding frustrated. "I've never screwed up a batch before. What the heck is wrong with this thing?" he added, kicking up the dust in anger. BB was silent for a minute.

"Maybe... you need some something else to think about," BB said. "Like... I dunno... some feminine distraction?"

Peter didn't seem to hear him. He was running the dust through his fingers. Looking thoughtful, he stood up.

"Yeah, maybe," he said, then shook his head. "What did you say?"

* * *

Starfire floated in place opposite Raven, meditating silently. It was just one form of meditation Raven had taught Star. But her mind wasn't very empty right now.

"Um, Raven?" Star asked timidly. "If I may... you do not seem much focused on the meditating, no?"

Raven didn't open her eyes. She merely breathed in deeply, then sighed. Star's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Raven never sighed like that. Exasperated, yes... but never a sigh that suggested she'd been thinking of something... happy. More than happy.

"I'm focusing on something," she said, opening her eyes finally. A small smile curved her lips. Star actually did open her mouth, a perfect O. "That is meditating."

"But I thought we were supposed to empty our minds," Star stuttered. "If I may... what are you thinking about?" When Raven didn't answer immediately, she pressed on, confident in her knowledge she and BB had gleaned from their observations. "Whom are you thinking about?"

Raven blinked. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said shortly. "No one."

* * *

"Say that again?"

BB repeated what he said, trying to keep the trepidation out of his voice. He had seen Spidey's super strength, and he didn't want to be launched across the room.

"I said, maybe you should go on a date," he said, slapping down thoughts of Terra that suddenly arose. "Y'know, meet some new people."

Peter was silent for a long time.

"Who would I go on a date with?" he asked. "It's not as if I know a lot of people here."

"That's my point," BB went on, immensely grateful Peter was at least considering it a joke, and not as a secret plot to bring him and Raven closer. "There's some girl out there that might give you focus. Let's face it, you've been really distracted lately. Maybe that's because you're single!"

Peter frowned. He actually seemed to take it as a valid point. But then the frown deepened.

"But there's the same problem," he said wearily. "I don't know a lot of people here." Something seemed to bother him, and BB could guess what it was.

"That's why I managed to fix you up!" he said, pulling out a ticket showing a fancy restaurant, with a pretty girl next to a table, her face blanked out. The banner across the top said "READY FOR A NEW ADVENTURE?"

"Oh dear God," Peter said, taking it. "Where did you get this?"

"I know a guy," BB said slyly. "Now, are you gonna grab hold of your life, or are you gonna mope around all the time?"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Star kept from flinching at the harsh tone in Raven's voice. Her reaction to the blind date was expected, but not helpful. Star now had to convince her that it was a good idea.

"It is a date with a gentleman who is blind!" Star explained, then corrected herself. "Um, I mean, it is a date where you do not know the name or face of the gentleman until you are actually face to face!"

Raven was giving her a look that could have frozen a meteor.

"And what makes you think that I would want to go on a blind date?" she asked, her voice quiet, always a danger sign. Star hoped their long friendship would stop her from banishing her to the fourth dimension. "Do I look like I want to go on a blind date?"

"Well, you are more in control of your powers!" Star said hastily. "I would say that you should do it, that it is good for you! You are always looking to be more of a human being now that you can control your powers!"

"You're seriously using my powers as a basis for your argument?" Raven said, caught off guard. Star pressed the advantage.

"I think, if you were to go on this date of blindess, you would find yourself stronger for it!"

Raven looked off to the side, and Star had a feeling she knew what Raven was thinking about.

"If nothing else..." Star said softly. "Will you do it for me? Nothing would please me more than seeing my friend enjoy herself."

* * *

BB and Star slumped on the couch, apparently drained of energy. They looked at each other, then grinned broadly, giving each other a high-five.

"Excellent," BB said, rubbing his hands together. "Now on to Phase Two..."

* * *

Monster by Skillet. Look it up. Good song. Just saying.  
By the wayski, this is gonna be a short story. Maybe five chapters. I just wanna establish Spidey and Raven's relationship before moving on to heavy, serious stuff. Just a heads up.

Oh, yeah, Bring Me To Life by Evanescense. Another good song. Listening to them while I type.


	3. Chapter 3: Prepare The Sacrifice

**Chapter III**

**Prepare The Sacrifice**

Robin and Cyborg were inside the garage, working on the new T-Car and Robin's new motorcycle. Cyborg was drooling over all of the new enhancements the car had, while Robin stared in wonder at his new rockets.

Suddenly, they became aware of Beast Boy and Starfire coming and going. They stopped marveling over their new toys, wondering what those two were doing.

"Is that... a _tux_?" Robin asked aloud.

"And a dress?" Cyborg pointed out. "What's up with that?"

They looked at each other, then clapped their hands to their foreheads.

"Idiots," they said simultaneously.

* * *

"Isn't a tux over the top?" Peter asked, feeling self conscious as he stared at himself in the mirror, holding the suit up to himself. "I mean, wouldn't a suit be more appropo?"

"Nope," BB said, working his way around the tie. "Besides, the date's tomorrow night, you have plenty of time to get used to it..."

"Tomorrow?!"

Peter dropped the tux. He stared at BB's reflection in the mirror.

"You didn't tell me it was tomorrow!" Peter said, running his hand through his hair. "I... that's hardly enough time..."

"It's more that enough!" BB said hastily. "And, hey, you aren't getting any younger, so the sooner the better, right?"

Peter stared at him in silence.

"I'm sixteen," he said, deadpan. "No, I'm not getting younger."

He held up the tux again, privately thinking that the date at least should take his mind off of Raven...

But thinking of Raven helped him to forget about Mary Jane.

* * *

"And no, you cannot wear your cloak over your dress..."

"Drat."

Raven looked at herself in her mirror. Tomorrow night, Starfire was going to do her makeup and hair, but the dress looked very nice. It was silky black, strapless, and it had a nice purple sheen to it when it moved in the light.

Starfire was playing with Raven's hair.

"Can not you make it longer?" she asked, sounding exasperated. "With your magic? Like when we defeated the Terror of Trigon?"

"That was a flux," Raven said, annoyed, but then she thought about it. "Should I grow it out?"

"There is hardly enough time," Star said, blowing her breath out in a gust, picking up two strands from the back, twisting them around.

"No, I mean, ow! I mean with my magic," Raven explained. Star gasped.

"You can do it?" she asked, her eyes glittering. "Glorious! I have the perfect idea! We can use the curlers of iron!"

"Curls?" Raven repeated, trying to picture herself in curls. She didn't much like the thought, but then, Starfire said she knew what she was doing.

_And I believe her._

She did. Starfire was going to help her enjoy herself. Besides, she was dating Robin, so she can't be all clueless.

_Oh, no wait. She's dating Robin. Yes, she can be clueless._

No, that was unfair. Raven was just jealous. Not of Starfire, but of not being able to express her true feelings.

She didn't even know if Peter remembered the dream world. She certainly did. It was memories she cherished, especially the kiss.

But no... she wouldn't force herself on Peter, not when he was still grieving over losing his entire world. She would go on this stupid date, if only to take her mind off of him.

But thinking of Spider-Man helped her to control her powers.

* * *

**_The Next Evening_**

"You look fine."

"I feel like an idiot."

"Well, you insisted on tying your own tie..."

That, Peter thought, was the least of his worries. Had he allowed BB to tie the bow tie, he would probably have suffocated halfway through the dinner. He tentatively felt his hair, combed up and back, and checked his face for any unsightly blemishes.

"Dude, you look okay," BB said, pushing him away from the mirror and toward the door. "Go! You're future awaits!"

* * *

"Wow."

"I must admit, I did not expect such... radiance."

Raven stared at herself in the mirror. Having grown her hair down to past her shoulders, Star had curled it, and it now fell gracefully around her face. Her grey skin complimented the dress perfectly, and the makeup wasn't overdone. Starfire also stared at the reflection, with awe and a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Starfire... thanks."

"It was my pleasure," Starfire said, gently nudging Raven to the door. "It is time."

* * *

BB searched through his special spy binoculars with infrared sighting, trying to spot Peter. He found him, staring around the expensive restaurant as if he had never been in one before. He watched him make his way to the table.

"What's the vector, Victor?" he asked into his walkie-talkie.

"_I'm sorry?_" came Starfire's confused voice. BB shook his head.

"Where's Raven?" he clarified. "The timing has to be perfect, or..."

He broke off as he saw Raven approach the table at the opposite angle. She too was looking around at the impressive lighting and architecture.

They reached the table at the same time, still looking around, not noticing the other until they both sat down. BB couldn't see their faces, but he would have given anything to have been able to. As it was, he turned into a bat to pick up what they said.

_"Raven?"_

_ "Peter?"_

He changed back, doing a fist pump.

"Yes!" he said into the walkie-talkie. "Phase Two is complete. Phase Three is initiated..."

* * *

So, events are picking up speed with alarming rapidity! Muahaha!


	4. Chapter 4: The NotSoBlind Date

**Chapter IV**

**The Not-So-Blind Date**

"Peter?"

"Raven?"

Peter's mouth fell open in shock. He couldn't help it. Apart from the fact that he was on a date with Raven... _with Raven!..._ his mind was blown by how beautiful she looked.

He stood there, his mouth opening and closing, suddenly very dry. He was... he was...

"Peter?" Raven repeated. Her mind was shell-shocked. Every thought, every emotion was stripped away as she stared at the man sitting across from her. Because Spider-Man certainly looked older, and she blushed furiously.

"Raven?"

"Okay," Raven said, taking several deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. "We can sit here for a long time repeating each other's name, or..."

An awkward silence descended on them.

"Or what?"

Neither of them was sure who spoke first. They didn't even stop to think that Beast Boy and Starfire had something to do with this. All they knew was that they were sitting across from each other, each enraptured by the other's appearance and presence.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the waiter asked at some point, looking from one to the other.

"Uh, yeah, water please," Raven said absently. Peter blinked.

"Yeah, water for me too," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Raven, you look... you look amazing..." She blushed even deeper, her face aglow with emotion.

"Thanks," she said. "You do too." Now it was Peter's turn to blush.

And then they talked. And they were both aware that they had been in this situation before, just talking about trivial nothings. It was Peter who finally broached the subject.

"Raven, I... I had a dream... about you..." he said, haltingly. She nodded, smiling.

"Me too," she said. "It actually happened. I mean, it was a dream world that I conjured up. It was my way of... well, saying sorry."

"Yeah," Peter said, looking down. "I kinda lost it. I shouldn't have been so angry."

"You had ever right to be," Raven said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. They both froze, and when Raven realized what she did, she jerked it back. But they both grinned.

* * *

As the evening progressed, they found out a lot about each other. It was going beautifully.

A patron walked past their table. He stared at Raven, not admiringly, but slightly disgusted, as of he realized that he had just stepped in dog poo. He stared at her skin and hair. As he walked past, he said, quite distinctly, "_freak._"

Before Raven had time to feel hurt, Peter had rose, grabbed the man in a full nelson from behind, and forced him to his knees.

"Just because she isn't the two-dollar hookers you pick up after dinner," he hissed in the man's ear, "doesn't make her a freak. Apologize. _Now_."

He applied some more pressure, and the man squealed.

"I... I... I'm sorry," he gasped, and Peter let him go. As he stumbled away, quite a few people around them applauded. He was clearly unpopular.

"Sorry about that," Peter said, apologetically. "I get that a lot as Spider-Man, I know it doesn't feel-,"

"Peter," Raven breathed. "Thanks."

He smiled, half ashamedly.

* * *

After dinner, they decided to take a walk. There was a park nearby, and they ambled along slowly together, walking ever so slightly closer to one another.

Beast Boy stared through his binoculars.

"Phase Four is enacted," he said triumphantly to Star. "This is going great."

"Please, how many phases are there?" Star asked, trying to count them on her fingers. BB shook his head.

"As many as it takes!" he said, then a disturbing thought occurred to him. "Uh, well, maybe we'll stop if it goes too far..."

Star looked up.

"How will it go too far?"

BB felt himself go red. Well, a darker shade of green.

"Well, let's just say we don't want the bomb of romance to blow quite so soon," he said delicately. Starfire thought about it for a moment.

"Does not the word 'blow' in your language mean-?"

"Anyway!" BB interrupted, then clapped his hand over his mouth. "We just have to keep an eye on them..."

* * *

"So where did you get that dress?"

"Starfire got it for me."

"That's funny."

"Why?" Raven asked, as they made their way through the moonlit trail. Peter laughed. Hi waved his tux jacket around a little bit. He had taken it off, and the bowtie, and had rolled up his sleeves.

"Beast Boy got this tux," he explained. "I think I've just now put two and two together..."

Raven frowned, then gasped.

"Those two!" she said loudly. "They... they... they set us up?!" But Peter was laughing.

"They sure did," he said, grinning. "And I know I sure ain't complaining."

"Oh," Raven said, thinking about it. "Yeah, I guess I'm not either."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"We still need to punish them," Raven went on. Peter nodded.

"Oh, yes," he said. "I don't appreciate being manipulated... even if..."

"Yes?" Raven prompted. "Even if what?"

Peter stopped, looking deep into her eyes. They were so brown, so expressive... Raven almost missed his next words.

"Even if they gave me the courage to do what I've been wanting to do for a long time."

Raven didn't respond. At least, not with words. She felt him gently pull her into his arms, and into a loving kiss.

It was better and more real than the dream world. All thoughts and cares vanished in an instant. Raven felt more alive than she had ever felt before. And her powers...

Her powers were based on the fact that they worked on anything in this dimension, this universe. Spider-Man was literally out of this world.

She could openly feel love fore him, and she didn't have to worry about destroying the world.

* * *

BB and Starfire gazed at the couple, feeling that their mission had been accomplished. Starfire sighed, her hands clasped beneath her chin. BB was grinning broadly, his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe it," he said. "It actually worked. Sorry to steal from you Cyborg, but... BOOYAH!"

Starfire gasped. BB, horrified, grabbed his jaw. But it was too late.

A burst of black magic grabbed Starfire, and BB felt webbing on his leg. They were both yanked out of the tree.

"Well, well, well," Raven said, trapping them both.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Spidey said, picking up BB and Star from behind. "Well done. You managed to bring us both together, and for that, we thank you."

"So..." BB choked. "So you're not gonna kill us?"

"No," Raven said, her voice alight with malicious delight. "Of course not."

"We have something much better planned..." Peter said, and together they laughed, sealing the fate of BB and Starfire.

* * *

Haha! It finally happened! I've been looking forward to this for quite some time. Anywho, next chapter should finish it up. And then, which story should I continue first... Wade's or Slade's? Go to my page to vote on which baddie you want to see next. I'll be doing them both, I just don't know which I should do first.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream Comes True

****Okay, wrapping the story up! I hope you enjoyed how I have formulated Spidey and Raven's relationship, and I hope you'll continue to read my series. Go to my profile to vote on who's story I should continue next!

**Chapter V**

**The Dream Comes True**

"Wow."

"That's... that's..."

"Incredible."

"Yeah..."

Robin and Cyborg were staring at the sight before them. Spider-Man and Raven were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and Beast Boy and Starfire were serving them drinks and popcorn. Except not only were BB and Star's uniforms switched, they were wearing maids uniforms on top. So BB looked like Star in a maids dress, and Star looked like BB in a maids dress.

"Unbelievable."

"What, about BB and Star?"

"No, about Spidey and Raven."

Robin considered this for a moment. It hadn't really come as a big surprise to him. He did, however, feel that BB and Starfire had justly earned their punishment.

"Well, better than getting toilet duty for a week," he mused. Cyborg snorted.

"I'd have given them toilet duty for a month," he said. "And have 'em do the dishes."

"That's just your sadistic mind," Robin said, going over to his radio. He tuned the dial, then stopped when he and the rest of the Titans heard the alarm klaxons go off.

"Titans, trouble!"

The onscreen city camera came up, showing Plasmus awake and angry once again. BB looked hesitantly at Spider-Man.

"No," he said firmly. "You have to wear everything... even in the fight."

"Got to be kidding me..." BB grumbled.

"Titans, GO!"

As they left the Tower, Spidey and Raven shared a kiss before he put on his mask, and she put up her hood.

Things were no longer awkward... except for BB and Starfire.

* * *

Thank you, and good night.


End file.
